Fotos dos simpsons
The-Simpsons-temporada-24.jpg Simpsons-arte-em-areia-2011.jpg Wp-simpsons temp nova.jpg Os simpsons chegando em sua nova casa.jpg Simpsons-6.gif Virgil and Mabel Simpsons - Color Yellow.jpg Rolling stones em os simpsons.png Simpsons-S15-DVD.jpg Steve Mobbsthesimpsons.png Futurama-simpsons.jpg The Simpsons - Episode 24.10 - A Test Before Trying - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg Malaria Zonesimpsons.png Jennyofthesimpsons.png House simpsons The real simpsons house-s370x288-28478-535-e1309530479792.jpg Simpsonstdpaitmumajuisaqueéumaféra.jpg Simpsons fox brasil.jpg Simpsons skateboarding.jpg 1324337750 292795168 2-T-shirt-Simpsons-Rara-Nova-Excelente-para-prenda-Coimbra.jpg Os-Simpsons-S23E02-Treehouse-of-Horror-XXIII-06.jpg Fox-simpsons-500.jpg Os-simpsons-o-filme.jpg Simpsons-500.jpg Simp Simpsons 2012Gen 2013 FNflat.jpg Simpsons ao contrario.jpg Batman-and-the-Simpsons--53585.jpg Batman simpsons0.jpg The Simpsons - Episode 24.07 - The Day The Earth Stood Cool - Promotional Photos (4) 595 SpoilerTV Watermark Large.jpg Batman and robin the simpsons by moroteo56-d55qyvr.jpg Simpsons-Band-2013.jpg The Simpsons Season 24 Episode 3 Adventures in Baby-Getting « Watch Movies And TV Shows Online Free.mp4 snapshot 00.06 -2012.10.08 17.31.53-.jpg The Simpsons Season 24 Episode 3 Adventures in Baby-Getting « Watch Movies And TV Shows Online Free.mp4 snapshot 20.41 -2012.10.08 17.22.34-.jpg The Simpsons Season 24 Episode 3 Adventures in Baby-Getting « Watch Movies And TV Shows Online Free.mp4 snapshot 17.16 -2012.10.08 17.22.07-.jpg The Simpsons Season 24 Episode 3 Adventures in Baby-Getting « Watch Movies And TV Shows Online Free.mp4 snapshot 14.44 -2012.10.08 17.21.51-.jpg The Simpsons Season 24 Episode 3 Adventures in Baby-Getting « Watch Movies And TV Shows Online Free.mp4 snapshot 03.12 -2012.10.08 17.20.31-.jpg The Simpsons Season 24 Episode 3 Adventures in Baby-Getting « Watch Movies And TV Shows Online Free.mp4 snapshot 02.59 -2012.10.08 17.17.34-.jpg TheSimpsonsMinutesToMeltdown.jpg Welcome to the Simpsons Wiki.png 1006 Simpsons full 600.png TheSimpsons-51-1 595.jpg TheSimpsons-37-1 FULL.jpg The Simpsons ice cream.jpg 400 300 barts exes the simpsons fox 350x262 .jpg Sofá dos simpsons.jpg The-decemberists-simpsons.jpg The-Simpsons 24temp.jpg The-Simpsons-The-Yellow-Album.jpg Simpsons funeral.jpg The Simpsons sing the blues.gif os simpsons: Era a noite de 17 dezembro de 1989. Na TV americana, a recém-criada rede Fox estreava seu primeiro desenho animado em horário nobre. Parecia um desenho comum: uma família engraçadinha - mãe, pai e três filhos - se metia em encrencas nos preparativos para a noite de Natal. Até o nome da série soava como repetição de Os Flintstones ou de Os Jetsons... Mas o cheiro de passado sumiu logo nos primeiros minutos. Estava na cara amarela, nos olhos esbugalhados e nas mãos de quatro dedos que aquele desenho era diferente: quando Marge promete levar os pedidos de presente dos filhos ao Papai Noel, Bart diz que "só tem um gordo que nos traz presentes, e o nome dele não é Noel". Homer, o gordo em questão, rouba a árvore de Natal da família do meio de uma floresta. Para descolar uns trocos, o paizão imita o bom velhinho num shopping e deixa o filho emocionado: "Você deve mesmo nos amar para descer tão baixo!" O humor politicamente incorreto segue por meia hora, mas nem tudo é riso: há suspense, emoção e até um final feliz (é Natal, né, gente?) - mas sem lição de moral. Não era um desenho comum. Era a estréia de Os Simpsons, o desenho mais importante de todos os tempos. Quinze anos e mais de 300 episódios depois, a série animada mais duradoura da história já faturou 18 prêmios Emmy, o mais concorrido da televisão americana, e foi aclamado como o melhor programa de TV no século 20, segundo a revista americana Time, em 1999. Transmitido em mais de 70 países, o desenho é só o produto mais visível de um arsenal multimídia de livros, DVDs, CDs e games que sustentam a simpsonmania no mundo (no quadro Mergulhe Nessa, a gente indica tudo que um fã dos Simpsons não pode deixar de ter). Só falta o tão esperado longa-metragem, um sonho antigo dos produtores e do público que ainda não tem data para começar a ser produzido.fim